


Miranda's Boggart.

by Alastrine



Series: Defensores innocéntem. Milites contra impios. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastrine/pseuds/Alastrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda takes on a boggart, but what secret does it reveal?</p><p>Just a short piece about Miranda and Caspian. Set before Finding Miranda Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miranda's Boggart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the world of Harry Potter unfortunately.

“I'll handle it.” Miranda grinned and ran out to the study coat closet. Flicking her wand the door creaked open. After a moment Tom Riddle walked out straightening his school robes. He looked up and winked at her, giving her a charming smile. “Do you honestly think I could love a Gryffindor?”

“Nope, nice try through, would you like another go?” Miranda smiled at the creature.

Tom frowned and walked back into the closet, returning a few moments later. A boy around her own age, just a tad taller walked out, a mop of loose chocolate brown curls reached his ears, Grey-green eyes the same shade as her own pierced through her, the same cheeky grin, but a different nose, his was more pointed, more pronounced. More aristocratic.

“Caspian, how lovely to see you.” Miranda didn't even blink.

“Wish I could say the say sister, however it _is_ your fault that dad's in locked himself in his room.”

“Cute, but no, it isn't. Mum died due to a case of accidental magic, it wasn't any more my fault as it was yours.”

He frowned, eyes piercing her, as if looking for something. He smiles.

“You know why he likes _you_ right? No? It's because you, are the Queen of Slytherins masquerading as a Gryffindor.”

“Yes, I could have went far in life had I been sorted into Slytherin, I accepted my twisted mix of traits a long time ago.”

“That's a nice spin on it sis, but we both know what it really means. You're evil.”

“I am not, _evil_!” Sparks flew from her wand and set a hat stand on fire, taking a deep breath she sighed and flicked her wand, putting it out.

“Please sister, you can't fool me. We both know why we work so well together, you come up with the evil plan, and I tell you when you've gone too far. You're a Slytherin, cunning, slimy... evil.” He smiled sweetly and Miranda swallowed visibly.

“You're right about one thing Cas, I am a Slytherin, I could out scheme the best the school has to offer, if I wanted to. I'm proud of that, people forget that Slytherin is _not_ a synonym for evil. Yes, I crave power, I can scheme and plot to beat the best, and at times I go a little too far, morally speaking, when achieving my means. I would fit in Slytherin perfectly, but I wouldn't learn anything. However if you let it, the Sorting Hat places you not where you _fit_ best, but where you ought to be to _become_ the best.”

“You've rationalised that perfectly haven't you sister? Keep saying that, perhaps one day people will believe it.” Caspian laughed mockingly.

“I believe it, that's what's important. I'm not the only one that does though, dad taught me that.” Miranda smiled. “Riddikulus!”

Caspian's hair grew long, his clothes morphed from suave robes to a horrible, tasteless purple dress and Miranda grinned as the boggart ran back to the closet.

“I'll tell you what, purple is _not_ my colour.” Miranda shrieked and turned to see the real Caspian grinning at her.

“Cas! You scared the _fuck_ out of me!” she gasped clutching her chest.

He chuckled. “I love how you're very articulate nature slips whenever you've had a fright sister.”

“Yes, well, can't expect me to keep appearances up all the time can you?” smiling fondly at him.

His smile faltered. “I heard what the boggart said, how come you didn't tell me about almost being put into Slytherin?”

“Well, when we were sorted, yours was instantaneous, the hat barely touched you, but with me, it shuffled through everything in my head weighing it all up. That's why mine took so long, in the end it asked me flat out where I'd like to be. I said that I'd like to be with you, but for the most part I’d just like to be the best I can be.” Miranda stand at their desk and stared at her feet.

“And it yelled Gryffindor, so why didn't you tell me after?”

“Honestly, I had never considered that I could be placed anywhere but with you, the thought never even entered my mind until the Hat mentioned Slytherin. After my conversation with it I panicked and just kept my mouth shut about it, I was ashamed I guess. When we went home for the Christmas holidays I talked to dad about it.”

“How? I would have noticed had you gone somewhere without me.” Cas furrowed his brows in confusion, trying to remember a time she wasn't with him.

Miranda grinned. “Oh you noticed, in fact you were looking for me, I snuck off to dad's study while we were playing hide and seek.”

“Why you sneaky cheat!” Caspian grinned proudly.

“Anyway, when I told dad, he smiled at me, told me that Slytherin is not a synonym for evil and pulled down one of the family history books. Apparently our bloodline has a fair few Slytherins and some of them have done amazing, wonderful things for the wizarding world. After that, it just didn't seem to matter all that much, so I put my natural scheming ability to good use.”

“By good use, you mean our pranks on the less-then-nice populace of the school don't you?”

“You know me so well.”

“Well... Stone the crows! My sister, Queen of the Snakes! The Slytherins would all have simultaneous heart failure! It'd be fantastic! You know. not that I'd ever use this information for nefarious means.”

“Trust you.” Miranda shook her head and they laughed.


End file.
